FRUITS BASKET
by KitariNaru
Summary: Thought the title would draw you in. Well, its basically your favorite characters and story plot, with my own character added in. ENJOY!


Hi! Kitari Naru here, just want to let you know, im new to this, and that it's my first fanfic! I know most people would ask you not to flame, and complain, but I wont! I will accept ALL critism you have to give! (Just don't do it on purpose --)Well, that's pretty much it for my memo…

Ok, here's the deal. In MY version of fruits basket, there is a girl named Kitari Naru Itsuki, who was taken in by Hatori at age 5. (So she calls him dad.) She is not one of the zodiac, but for some unknown reason, she can hug them without them transforming. Just so you get an idea of what she looks like, she has waist-length black hair, deep blue eyes, and she can be the kindest person in the world… unless you piss her off.(When momiji speaks in german, i'll translate 4 ya!)

* * *

I'll pretty much be going by the book on this story, and in order for it to work out, I'll have to start on book 2.if you haven't read that far, sorry, but its pretty much spoilers from here on out. **Okay, lets start!** ("talking", thinking)

* * *

Momiji, Hatori and Kitari were sitting in Hatori's living room, looking at the flyer Momiji picked up. (This was right after Tohru met Momiji.)

"Seriously, because you showed this to him. Now its coming back to me." Hatori said

"Oh come on! We'll get to see Yuki and Kyo." Momiji pleaded.

"You haven't seen them in a while either, right dad?" Kitari pointed out.

"And Tohru Honda will be there too." Momiji said.

"You've met Tohru Honda?" both Hatori and Kitari asked.

"Ja! Sehr hubsch!" (She's soo cute!)

**

* * *

**

**A few days later **

When they had arrived at the festival, Momiji was already out the door before the car came to a full stop.

"Momiji! sigh Kitari, stay in the car." Hatori said while getting out.

Kitari, who had been in her own little world, quickly snapped back to reality. "Huh…Why!"

"Because, just stay in the car."

"But! " She was cut off by the door slamming shut.

Mumbling, she sat back in her seat, waited until he was out of sight, and got out the car. Hmph, thinks he can keep me in the car, ha! Guess again buddy.

**

* * *

**

**Kitari's POV**

The festival was beautiful. There were tons of kids, most of them students. And lots of booths, each selling something different. Clothes, food, jewelry, you name it! You were about to buy some ramen, when out of nowhere you heard Momiji's unmistakable voice say, "Dulieber Himmel! Why does Yuki look like a madchen!" (girl) You turned around to see Yuki looking like he'd just seen some dead person come back from the grave to haunt him, with Momiji on his back. Oh, lord, what'd he do now? Glancing to your right, you see Kyo, and some girl that you assumed was Tohru Honda.

**

* * *

**

**Normal POV**

" What's HE doing here?" Kyo said, a confused expression on his face.

"You know him Kyo-kun?" Tohru asked, shocked.

"Momiji," Hatori said, "don't wander off by yourself" He looked at Yuki. "You look well, Yuki."

"Ha-"

He was interrupted by the hoard of crazy fan girls that had surrounded them. "A friend of yours Yuki-kun!" "He's soooo cute!" "So handsome!"

"Guten Tag! I'm Momiji Sohma, im half German, half Japanese! And this is Hatori Sohma! We're relatives of Yuki and Kyo!" Momiji explained.

"Ah! Is this true Kyo-kun?" Tohru asked.

"…Yeah, but forget about Momiji, what's Hatori doing here?"

"That being said Yuki, when did you become a woman?" Hatori said, finally noticing the dress he was wearing.(this is the 2nd book, remember that.)

Yuki smirked, "How dare you say that after you've seen me naked so many times…"

Kitari, seeing the uproar caused by the students after he said that, laughed, spitting out her drink in the process. "He's my doctor,"Yuki explained. When the crowd calmed down, Hatori pulled out his stethoscope, and listened to Yuki's heartbeat.

"You don't have to examine me here," Yuki said, annoyed.

"Well, I wouldn't have to if you'd just come to your monthly check up like you promised."

"Sohma-kun, are you sick?" Tohru asked, concern in her voice.

"Uh, no."

"Yuki has weak bronchial tubes. When he was little, he'd have attack all the time." Hatori said. Realizing who he was talking to, he asked "you're Tohru Honda?"

"Yes, nice to meet you."

"I see," He paused... "So you really are a normal girl."

"Hatori…" Yuki said, anger rising.

"Hey, don't climb on the booth! A girl said to Momiji.

"What are you doing you idiot!" Kyo practically screamed.

"Momiji…" Yuki said in an exhausted tone. --'

"Oh no! I'll be right back!" Tohru said, rushing over to the booth.

It was silent for about 2 minutes until Yuki said, "Why did you come here?"

"If you've got a problem with it, tell Momiji. He's the one who brought the flyer." Hatori said not moving his eyes away from the commotion Momiji caused in front of him. "When Akito saw it, he said he was gonna come too."

"What!"

"He had a fever of 102 though, so as his doctor I put a stop to it." He was now looking at Yuki. "But I had to come in his place…as Momiji's chaperone."

"Yeah well, you're not doing a very good job of it," said Kitari, butting in. "Hey Yuki."

"I would rather have come when there weren't as many people around."Hatori looked at Kitari. "Didn't I tell you to wait in the car?"

"pfft! You actually thought I would stay cooped up in the car, while Momiji is out here, having the time of his life? Ha!" kitari said, walking towards Kyo and Momiji.

Hatori looked back at Yuki."Don't worry, I didn't come here to do anything to Tohru Honda. That decision is made by Akito." He paused, "However I will say this…You wont get very far if you try to threaten me in _that_ outfit."

"Thank you so much" Yuki replied, the sarcasm dripping from his voice.

**

* * *

**

**To Kyo, Tohru, and Momiji...**

"Alright, now you're gonna stay here and be quiet, or go home!" kyo yelled, knocking Momiji upside the head.

"Waaaaaaa! Kyo hit me!"

"Kyo-kun…"

"Ah! its Tohru!" Momiji said, his mood immediately brighter. "How are you? I came to see you!"

"Hello, you're from the Sohma family right?" Tohru asked.

"Ja!(yes) We had a faithful encounter before!"

"You've met before?" asked a confused Kyo.

"We met at papa's building! Papa's the manager of that building so I play there a lot!"

"Ehhh! Really!" Tohru exclaimed, "I've been cleaning a Sohma building the whole time!"

"tee hee, Tohru's so dumb." Momiji said. "Hey Tohru, you know about the zodiac thing right?"

"Uh, yes."

"Yay! Then I can hug you!" He said, stepping forward.

"Hold it lover-boy." Kitari said, grabbing his head.

"Kitari! Where'd you come from!" Kyo asked, getting more confused by the second.

"Momiji, you can't hug her." She said, ignoring the question.

"But she wont mind if I transform right?"

"That's not the problem, think of where we are!"

**

* * *

**

**Tohru's POV**

While Kyo, Momiji, and 'thatgirl'were busy arguing, you were stuck in your own thoughts.

He said, 'I can hug you,' that means…he really _is _one of the zodiac!

**

* * *

**

**Back to everyone else**

"Are you hogging Tohru because she's so cute! I bet Kyo hugs her everyday!" Momiji shouted, annoyed that he couldn't hug her.

"You stupid-! why would anyone want to-!" Kyo screamed, his face flushed.

"My turn!" Momiji said, taking the opportunity to hug Tohru while Kitari was laughing at Kyo.

POOF…

(many random people) "What was that?" "An explosion!" "Tohru!" "Hey, what happened!"

Tohru was sitting down on the floor, her face completely red, with Momiji in her lap. (in his zodiac form) She was immediately bombarded with questions.

(many random people) "What's with the rabbit?" "Where's Momiji-kun?" "Hey! These are Momiji-kun's clothes!" "No way! What happened!" "Did he explode!" "What happened Honda-san!" "It's too _weird_, say something Honda-san!"

"Weird?"

Everyone shut up, trying to figure out who was talking. "In that case, I too am weird." It was Yuki. "because here I am dressed like this, and you're all going on about rabbits." He did a dramatic pause, "it must not suit me after all…"Every student gathered around him, and praised him, leaving enough time and distraction for Tohru to get out of there. When they made it inside the building...

"Damn idiot! Does he even know what he's doing!" Kyo shouted.

"Well, he wont be able to hold his head up for a week." Kitari stated.

"But they're scary tohruuu." Momiji cried.

"Oh don't go crying to her!" Kyo and Kitari yelled unanimously.

"So you're the rabbit," Tohru said.

"Seriously, you're lucky Yuki threw them off." Hatori said, putting his suit jacket on.

"Hmph, he's always stealing the spotlight with his looks." Kyo said. "I don't care what he says, I think Yuki _likes_-" he was suddenly thrown into the air by a very annoyed, and pissed off Yuki. When he landed, (with a thud might I add.) Yuki said, "Want me to send you higher?" with a menacing glare.

"Damn rat"

Yuki, whose tone was a lot calmer than with Kyo, told Momiji, "You have to be more careful."

"You have to think about repercussions, momiji." Hatori added. "now, we had best be going."

"What! Now!" Kitari said.

"Yeah, I still wanna talk to Tohru!" Momiji said.

"You promised that if there was a problem, you'd come home immediately."

"Aww, dad, you're boring." Kitari complained.

"Go Home!" Kyo said.

"Shut it moron!" Kitari told him.

"What!"

"Hard of hearing?"

"Grrrr…"

"Oh… I almost forgot something important." Hatori exclaimed. "Yuki, Kyo, line up over there."

"Huh?"

"What?"

"Just do it. When they were lined up, he told them, "Alright, now I want a concise answer… What is two plus one?" (AN: ok, I don't know if you've noticed, but sometimes, when people say 'three' their mouths curve up into a tiny smile.)

"three…" They both said, not noticing the camera Hatori pulled out.

FLASH…

"Akito told me to take a picture of you two… This is a great portrait." He said, leaving.

"Later!" Kitari said, waving.

"Bis bald!"(Good bye)

"Wait dammit, give me that camera! " Kyo yelled, chasing after them.

I didn't find out anything about Hatori-san, or that girl. Maybe they aren't one of the zodiac. Tohru thought.

**In the car...**

"Well, that was eventful." Hatori said.

"Yep. Hey dad, "

"Yes?"

"Did Akito really ask you to take a picture of them?" Kitari asked.

"No, I just wanted to see how they would react."

"Ha! Good one!"

* * *

(AN: well, that's it for now, sorry if I bore you, but I have to get past the boring part, the next chapter will be better. Toodles!) 


End file.
